


Who I Am

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Horror of Our Love [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori never thought it was possible, but it was very real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am

**Friday**

Working in an institute for the mentally unstable could be what many would think to be a hard or even strange job to have. I had agreed with them up until my studies took me to a path following in the footsteps of my mother. After learning what some people go through for various reasons I had come to want to do all I could to help those in need. So, as soon as I was able to I joined her in the institute she had taken for her own. She had seen it all, starting with admitting her own daughter, my sister, after our father was killed. None of us were the same after that but it hit my sister the hardest. My mother was now at the top and I was a high ranking employee and caretaker of the less hostile wing of the institute. Yes, it was hard sometimes. It was hard seeing people living in perpetual fear, hard seeing people always confused, hard seeing people so depressed they stopped living. I was glad to see the less severe cases work out for the best but there were still so many conditions I couldn't keep count of.

None of those could have ever prepared me for when I moved up to deal with the more stubborn and slightly volatile patients. I was known for having the best personality for what I did, and staff, as well as patients, always requested my assistance. I was everyone's friend for the most part until I was introduced to Jade West. She had been here for a long time and no one liked her. I had heard so many stories about her, all of them being so strange I couldn't believe it. Even other patients were afraid of her or thought her odd. Still others believed the tales and stayed well away from her. I had only heard what others had to say so today would be the day I met her for the first time. My fellow employees wished me luck and acted like I was about to go into a war zone. Although some had more savage and animalistic patients to deal with they still classified Jade as a worse case only because she was so eerily composed that everyone was merely waiting for the day she would crack. When that happened no one wanted to be the one in the same room as her.

I only shrugged my shoulders and set off in the direction of the gym. It was a huge building where the patients were taken to exercise. Jade was there today and I figured I would try to get on her good side while she wasn't cramped in her room. It was a technique that worked most of the time but as I approached my new patient I could tell just by the bland expression on her face and preoccupied strut that she would require a little more work than others. She was chained to a thick 'T' shaped stake buried in the floor so that she could wander the area which was really a big white circle that was basically a warning line. Step over that and the outcome may or may not turn out bad. I stopped close to the line but not too close and waited for her to acknowledge me. She regarded me minimally but ignored me entirely until she walked around three more times. By the last time circling she stopped with her arms crossed. I had to admit, she was intimidating. Her pale skin, black hair and piercing blue-green gaze had me shifting uncomfortably. She seemed to be analyzing me and a smirk alighted on her lips. She let out a derisive grunt.

"So this is who they sent? Did they finally give up? Now I have to share my feelings with the one who practically shoots rainbows out her ass?" she sneered, her smirk curling further when I stiffened slightly. I quickly erased any and all expressions as well as reactions to her words and took a step closer. I was trying to show that I wasn't afraid of her. My gesture raised her brows but my smile strengthened her frown. Well, it seems I'll have my work cut out for me. Good thing I was known for my patience.

"Good evening to you too," I replied, making her scowl.

"Fuck off, Vega," she spat.

"So you know me. I don't know you quite as well though," I responded, unfazed.

"Cut the crap. You have files. Use those. I won't be the victim of unnecessary ice breakers," she retorted, circling the post again before running a hand irritably through her hair. I watched her carefully for a minute more before speaking again.

"Fine. Yes, they sent me to try and get through to you. All I want to do is talk, understand what makes you tick," I admitted with a casual shrug. She grumbled something angrily under her breath and turned away so I just took a seat on the floor and crossed my legs, waiting for her to return her attention to me. She growled at the fact that I wasn't going anywhere and I smiled slightly but the sound sort of caught me off guard. It raised the hairs on my arm with the amount of hostility in it.

"How will you be any different? You're just like the rest, asking me stupid questions and then denying it when I tell the truth. How is it that I'm the crazy one when you people locked me in here for telling the truth? Is it because you don't want to accept it? The unknown sure is scary isn't it?" Jade ranted scornfully, beginning to pace. Her tone of voice seethed with hate and malice. Her eyes seemed to flash with her rage. A wave of fear washed over me suddenly and I unconsciously rubbed my arm in discomfort. Jade caught the movement and chuckled darkly.

"I call that fear of impending doom," she commented.

"What?" I questioned, trying to stay focused.

"You haven't even talked to me very long and already you're freaking out," she continued.

"No I'm not. It's just a little chilly in here. Besides, I was assigned to you and I won't back down until I reach a breakthrough," I responded, standing to regain height. It wasn't any taller than her but it was still meant to bring me up to a higher position. She laughed and shook her head.

"They were stupid for sending you then. But you'll learn just like the others. You can't fix me, Vega, and you'll surely die trying," she cautioned. I scowled and walked up to the line, almost standing toe to toe with her. She smirked and stepped closer too.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere so you might as well deal with it. I'll see you every Tuesday and Thursday from now on. Have a good rest of your day," I responded firmly. She growled and yanked at her restraint, making me flinch slightly. She laughed at my reaction and started walking in circles again.

"I'll see you then, Vega. I would wish you good luck but no amount of it will help you," she told me. I turned away and left promptly after that, shaking off the odd feeling falling over me. I was looking at two days a week spent talking to Jade West, trying to unravel the way her twisted head worked. Oh joy. I wasn't even sure I could pull this one off, but I had to try. She couldn't be any harder than the others I had worked with in the past, right? I nodded to myself, trying to be convincing, but that fear of impending doom Jade spoke of was beginning to feel real.

* * *

**Tuesday**

I sat in my office contemplating how I should begin with Jade. I shifted through every file on her and read all I could and still couldn't figure out how someone could go through so much and believe something so unbelievable that she felt it was true. Somewhere along the line her childhood must have really messed her up. I felt sadness but I was also determined to help her make sense of what she was feeling. It was my job, yes, but I also took it personally. For her own health I wanted her to get better. I wasn't trying to fix her, just help her see that her current path was destructive. I sighed and gathered all the papers with a shake of my head. I put them back in the folder and then stood to begin my first meeting with my newly assigned patient. I traveled down the familiar halls and corridors but then changed paths to head for Jade's room. I showed up right when she was being chained by her foot to the wall next to her bed. I took the only seat in the room and waited for our privacy. Jade glowered at the retreating forms of the security and then turned her sharp gaze on me. It went from angry to curious to analytical and then she smirked.

"So what earned you the restraints?" I asked her casually. She tugged lightly on them and then her smirk turned into a curling grin that held mirth as well as mischief.

"I may have broken a doctor's hand for trying to cop a feel," she answered nonchalantly. I blanched at the sentence spoken so casually.

"Is that true?" I inquired carefully, already thinking of reporting the harassment. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, it was a routine check-up and I just felt particularly bitchy that day so I decided to take it out on him. He was bothering me when I wanted to sleep," she responded, tension in her tone. I just nodded and then laid a hand over the thick file folder I had brought that rested on the desk next to me.

"So, um, I thought we could start with a little Q & A. Is that ok?" I began. Her eyes flicked from the folder to me, clearly uninterested.

"I don't know, is it? You came here to bother me. I didn't ask for any of this so I'm pretty sure you know what my answer will be. Quit with the pleasantries and hurry the hell up," she snapped at me, now agitated. She flipped through emotions so fast I had a hard time keeping up.

"I guess so. How many before me have tried to…bother you?" I wondered, earning her attention by using her own words.

"Seven so far since I was brought here," she replied.

"And how long ago was that?" I asked next.

"Ten years," she said, looking away again. I was surprised despite reading the files. I knew she was brought in ten years ago at the age of twenty but I couldn't believe that she still looked so young for being thirty. It was like she hadn't aged. I quickly tossed that observation. I couldn't possibly be considering her belief, could I?

"I can see the information confuses you. I assure you I'm telling the truth and if you don't believe me, well, you have proof in that folder. To me I'm still twenty but everyone else seems to think I'm thirty," she commented lazily, propping her feet up on the bed and reclining on her pillow.

"Well, aren't you? I mean, regardless of what you think it's easy to believe that you could have just aged well," I fished with a shrug. She smiled crookedly and shot me a heated smirk that made me gulp.

"Why Vega, thank you for the compliment," she purred, laughing when I felt a blush rise.

"Let's keep this professional, shall we?" I choked out and then cleared my throat. She slid off the bed and sauntered closer to me but the chain stopped her before she could get too close.

"It makes sense that they would send you. You're charming, patient, talkative, engaging, and pretty. I bet they thought they could distract me with that. It's well known what I prefer after they caught me messing with a female caretaker that used to come in to drop off my food when I was grounded in the past," she shared with a devious grin.

"L-like now," I stated, having to clear my throat again.

"Yeah, like now. I'm being punished for breaking an arm that belonged to a man who was encroaching on my space. I was the one in the wrong and not him. Can you believe that?" she fumed, jaw clenched. That was fine. Anger I could deal with. I was more in my element when she wasn't being so…suggestive.

"So usually you're free to wander?" I asked her.

"Usually. But like I said, I'm tied down when I've misbehaved. Like a damn mutt," she spat, walking away to sit back down. Her anger simmered away and then she was back to that blasé indifference again. She seemed to be a threat, but with that level of calm being shown most of the time she only appeared cold at best; level-headed. Only a glimpse of her more hostile side and the rage that slept underneath told me she was capable of so much more. Why they let her wander most of the time was beyond me. Maybe she somehow proved she could be trusted up until her tolerance ran out. Either way, she was under strict supervision now.

"This has been the third time you assaulted someone. I've read that there were two others. Who were they?" I questioned. Her blank face turned into a thoughtful frown.

"The first was another patient who was picking on Cat," she eventually answered after a long silence.

"Cat? You mean Catarina Valentine?" I confirmed. She just nodded.

"You're friends with her?" I continued.

"Yeah. She was brought in around the same time I was. We became friends. She has a hard time sticking up for herself, but when I'm around no one messes with her," she answered, that knowing smirk lighting up her face again.

"So what, he picked on her and you punched him so hard you dislocated his jaw?" I mentioned. She laughed raucously and nodded.

"It's funny every time I hear it. He learned his lesson and now Cat follows me around like a lost puppy. It's really annoying but it's fun bossing her around," Jade explained. She fell back on her bed and folded her arms behind her head.

"And the second incident?" I inquired, hoping it wasn't worse.

"Incident? More like insolence. Some tough guy named Beckett Oliver thought he could smooth talk me," she revealed.

"Another patient?" I asked, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, but not anymore. He was in for extreme aggression but was transferred out when I rejected his advancements and he sexually harassed me," she said, her perfect brows slanting at the memory.

"That's good. Now you don't have to worry about him," I pointed out.

"I made sure to beat the shit out of him before he even had to leave. He was transferred out for **his** safety, not mine. They probably knew I would kill him next time," she clarified.

"So you only seem to cause trouble when it's necessary," I observed.

"I guess you could say that," she answered with an apathetic shrug. She was stolid unless something piqued her interest or her fury. Something as careless as rudeness or mistreatment angered her while those innocent and useful enough made her curious. I wondered where I fell in the grand schemes of Jade West's thoughts.

"You obviously have some amount of care if you keep an eye out for Cat," I remarked, changing the subject with my thought process.

"Just trying to look out for my reliable little servant. It wouldn't be as entertaining here without her," she corrected me, a quirk of her lips displaying a small amount of amusement. I sighed and turned to the folder, flipping it open.

"Can we start at the beginning?" I asked her.

"Ok, when a mother and father somewhat tolerate each other very much and decide to finally fuck after a lot of sexual tension they make the mistake so many do and wind up with a kid," she spat with acid dripping off every word. I balked and my brows creased in concern. She must have had it bad since the beginning. It was sad, but I had to trek on. I had a feeling this was only the surface of even more suffering.

"How was your childhood?" I asked, somewhat afraid to find out. A shadow crossed her face and her eyes flashed.

"No. How about I ask some questions about you? Only then can you ask more from me," she bargained.

"But we only have so much time each session and I wanted to cover your background first-" I tried to explain, but she sat up sharply and pinned me down under her angry gaze.

"If you want to know more about me I suggest you do things my way," she threatened. I bit my bottom lip, slightly nervous. The way she was looking at me was intense so I just nodded.

"Good. First question, why are you here?" she asked me.

"I was assigned to you of course," I answered. She shook her head.

"No, that's obvious. What I meant was why did you take this job? I mean, of all the things to be in the world, why this? Why spend every day in this hell hole trying to give people a second chance they might not deserve? Why?" she questioned inquisitively. I was just about to answer when she held up a hand.

"No wait, I change my mind, let me guess," she interrupted me. She got up to pace, a movement I realized told me she was on edge. On the edge of anger, nervousness, excitement, anxiety, or something else, I didn't know.

"You thought you could make a difference in people's lives, didn't you? Little miss goody two-shoes since kindergarten, probably. Who was it that set you on this road to nothing, hm? Your father? Your mother?" she began, speaking of each parent like they were worthless. I could hear the anger and resentment in her tone. I couldn't help but react when she spoke of my mother. She easily caught on.

"Your mother? That's right. From what I hear she's the jolly captain of this ship of lunatics. It's clear you look up to her and want to do what she does, yes? And what about dear father? What did he do? Or is he even still around?" she taunted, reading the expressions on my face like it was a book. I couldn't hold back my expressive features. Usually they helped make patients feel better and trust me easier since I was open and truthful to them, but right now I was finding it nothing more than a handicap. Jade was using it to get to me. At the mention of my father I knew my expression fell into despondency. He had died on duty, a hero's death. It drove Trina to insanity and I was left to help her reform. Seeing how well I worked in a situation like that only proved my abilities and secured me a place here. When I saw Trina return to the person she was little by little I knew that it was my calling and I stayed.

"H-he died. Shot down while trying to arrest some drug dealers," I told her, the warnings I had heard from others flashing through my head. I wasn't supposed to share anything personal with her. I was supposed to learn about her. But now that I began there was no going back. Plus, I had to establish trust somehow and Jade hadn't been receptive to anything else.

"Figures. People are stupid. At least he won't have to deal with them anymore. He's moved on. As for you Sweet Sally Peaches, you get a front row seat at my show. How lucky are you?" she replied, giving me that smirk that made me gulp. I wanted to tell her not to call me that but the words were lost in favor of moving on.

"After he d-died my sister couldn't handle it. She was like my first patient. When my mother saw that I was a natural she offered me a place here and I took it. I wanted to be able to do what I did for my sister, to bring happiness to people who felt that their life was over," I explained. She snorted scathingly and then laughed.

"Whatever. So now what? You think you can work your magic, understand me, and then mold me back into an acceptable citizen of society? Because guess what, you can't," she warned me.

"No, I just want to understand and help you, Jade," I insisted.

"Bullshit. It's called a paycheck," she snapped back, striding closer.

"For your information, I care about the people here!" I argued, standing up to assert my claim. She just smirked and shook her head.

"Well, you're definitely in deep shit now, Vega, because I'll make sure you don't succeed this time. It's a promise," she asserted. I took a step back but didn't sit down yet. I wasn't going to run like everyone else. I was going to stay and fight back.

"Is it your past that's hurt you this bad?" I demanded.

"Fuck the past. I haven't forgotten it by a long shot but I **have** gotten over it. It's the future I look forward to. You know, so many people fear what they don't know, but I don't. I never have. It's what made me who I am today," she told me thoughtfully, calm once more.

"And who is that?" I inquired, my voice slightly clipped.

"Someone you'll never understand if you fear the unknown. Do you fear it, Vega? Do you fear what the future will bring?" she questioned me. I shook my head.

"No, I don't," I answered certainly.

"Good, then I think we'll be able to talk more at another time. I'm starving and if I'm mistaken it's time for lunch," she concluded. A second later the alarm on my phone went off, telling me that it was time for break. I pulled it out to shut it off and then looked at her with a questionable tilt of my head.

"How did you…?" I began to question, but she just smirked.

"You pass by here every day on the way to the cafeteria. I hear that alarm all the time. You have a neat little proper routine don't you?" she teased. I nodded absently, my thoughts stuck on the fact that she could hear through such thick walls.

"Yeah, so, I'll leave you alone then, but I'll be back Thursday to bother you again. We'll start exchanging what we remember of our childhood," I told her, picking up her folder.

"So you've decided to do things my way. I like that. Everyone always forced their way on me. For common courtesy I think you should be rewarded. I'll truthfully tell you everything you want to know as long as I get payment in your own life story," she agreed curtly. I brightened and cheered in my head. I got through to her! We were off to a good start.

"Don't start celebrating yet. If you piss me off, annoy me, or become too much of a nuisance to deal with I'll make sure you know," she promised, her tone serrated. I nodded quickly.

"I understand. See you Thursday," I confirmed.

"Just get out of here," she hissed back, plopping on her bed and closing her eyes. She was done for the day so I had to make myself scarce if I wanted another chance at understanding her. I left swiftly and almost crashed into a male caretaker carrying Jade's food. At least they smartly fixed that arrangement. I apologized and carried on, mentally formulating what I wanted to cover with her next time.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Another employee and a close friend of mine paid me a visit when I arrived at my office the next morning. I barely got settled in before he waltzed in, all smiles as always. His abrupt entrance startled me enough to earn a paper cut for jumping when handling thick edged paper. I frowned at the cut and dug in my drawer for a bandage. I scowled at him while I wrapped it around my finger but he just shrugged sheepishly, his smile still in place.

"Hey muchacha! How's it hangin'?" Andre addressed me.

"It's good," I answered reluctantly, going back to organizing my desk.

"I heard you have a new patient," he mentioned, looking at me with a critical eye. I knew he was trying to pick up on any emotions that might happen across my face.

"Yeah? What else did you hear?" I responded.

"That it's Jade West," he intoned, his jovial voice dropping to caution.

"Personally, I don't see why she's so bad to work with. We actually got along fine," I shared with him, my smile returning.

"What?! She didn't try to brutally maim you?" he inquired skeptically, eyeing me as if he would find a bandage somewhere other than the one he recently gave me. I sighed heavily.

"Andre, really? Do I look brutally maimed to you? Besides, she only ever hurt three people," I pointed out.

"Yeah, that you or anyone else knows of. She could have killed someone or multiple people before coming here. You never know how violent the quiet ones can be because they never show it. Then, when they do, it's already too late," he warned me, gripping my upper arms. I shook him off and smoothed out my uniform.

"Oh stop it. I think things are going well. Don't fill my head with doubts or she'll know and then things won't go well. I swear, she's like an emotion mind reader," I mentioned. He groaned and shook his head.

"She just seems so dangerous, Tori. You know I'm only trying to look out for you, right?" he replied. I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Thank you," I responded gratefully. We chatted a little longer and then went our separate ways. I stopped by my mother's office and knocked before entering. She looked up with a smile when I took a seat in front of her.

"How is she?" she questioned. I didn't have to ask to know who she meant.

"She's fine. Much less intimidating than people think," I answered, slightly offhand. She smiled fondly at my confidence but tilted her head in a way that told me she wasn't fooled.

"Ok, so she's a little intimidating, but so what. I'm not afraid of her. She seems to react positively to respect and that's what I'm going to give her so that we can easily cooperate," I explained.

"Good to hear. Jade is a very difficult patient, but I assigned you to her for a reason. I know you can find out what all this nonsense is and where it stems from. Until then, do whatever it takes to understand and help her," my mother told me, pride in her tone.

"I will. I won't let you down," I assured.

"I know. That's why I chose you," she responded. I grinned and we exchanged a hug before I went back to work. The day continued on. I glanced subconsciously at Jade's room every time I passed it for break. I made a point of turning the alarm off before it could make a sound as a test to see just how much she paid attention. The rest of the day passed slowly, but by the time I was back home I was more than happy to get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**Thursday**

Instead of meeting up with Jade in her room for our meeting I ended up walking into her five minutes before that while on my way there. And by walking into her I mean I literally crashed into her. I stumbled but she caught me effortlessly and yanked me back on my feet.

"Gotcha, Vega. Man, falling head over heels for me already. Our meeting hasn't even started yet and you went looking for me. Can't stay away, can you? It's ok. I get that a lot," she teased, leaning closer. It was then that I realized she wasn't chained to something. She followed my gaze and smiled, her hand still on my arm squeezing lightly.

"Yeah, seems I'm out of detention. Someone must have put in a good word for me. You don't happen to know who, do you?" she asked me with a knowing smirk. I stammered over an answer, making Jade's smirk grow and the girl next to her giggle. I turned to her, taking one look at her fiery red hair and knew it was Catarina Valentine.

"Hi Caterina, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good! Jadey and I were just talking about my brother. Well, I was talking about him and she was listening. She doesn't much care for my brother but I tell her stories anyway. Oh, speaking of my brother, he met this lady who turned out to be really mean. She won the lottery and then died, like, a gazillionaire but she didn't want any of her kids to have it so she gave it to her dogs. And then, Jade started to say she hated people who got more than they deserved but she didn't finish because you walked right into her!" Cat exclaimed animatedly. I stood there with wide eyes, wondering how she could get all that out in record time. I knew she was here due to an overactive mind and an imagination that could give hallucinogens a run for its money but I had never really heard her speak before. I was only told about her arbitrary anecdotes. Jade rolled her eyes and then turned to me.

"What I was saying was that I couldn't believe she died rich and then gave it to her stupid dogs. What a bitch," she seethed. Cat suddenly cracked up laughing. We both looked at her with a quirked brow.

"That rhymed! Ha, ha!" she chortled. Jade shook her head while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why do I even bother? Cat, go with Robbie," she demanded, pointing out the tall, curly haired, caretaker talking to another patient.

"Kay kay!" Cat shouted enthusiastically, skipping over to him.

"Come on Vega, before my mood takes a downturn," Jade demanded, her fingers sliding down my arm to grab my wrist and drag me towards her room. A pair of security guards stopped to give her a look of suspicion but I waved them off. They nodded and carried on.

"Nice, I should man handle you more often. I'll get my way and you could just dismiss them for me," Jade spoke up, pulling me closer to lock eyes with me. I laughed uncomfortably, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear nervously, and then stepped away. She just chuckled and stopped to open the door to her room. I walked in and she entered behind me.

"What, no pile of papers to go through while you psychoanalyze me?" she questioned, taking the seat I had been heading to. With nowhere to sit I simply stood.

"God Vega, don't just stand there hovering. Go sit down," Jade commanded, gesturing to her bed. I knew I probably shouldn't, as it felt way too personal a spot, but she was beginning to look impatient so I quickly sat down. She smiled, pleased, and I looked away.

"You know, most will call you idiotic for having one on one meetings with me," Jade began, tone amiable.

"There's a compliment in there somewhere, right?" I hedged, feeling like I could joke with her and further my progress. She nodded decisively.

"Sure there is. You may be an idiot but that's just who you are. You're frank, honest, and therefore trustworthy. You don't see a need to conduct a meeting in the presence of guards because you want the same thing from me," she observed. I blinked, caught off guard that she unerringly read me yet again.

"You seem surprised. I would tell you to stop but I like shocking you. Everyone here seems to think they know me, but they don't know shit. You're here to clarify, am I right?" she continued.

"Yes, if you'll allow me," I answered. A clever smirk graced her face before her features became cagey, giving nothing away. She stood and walked over to me, leaning down to stare straight into my eyes. I tensed slightly but fought to stay neutral.

"How about a compromise then? As long as you give me what I want to know, I'll give you what you want to know. The only rule is that you can't share it with anyone else. Nothing I tell you leaves this room. If I hear that even a small detail has left your lips, I'll personally see to it that you never speak again. Remember, I don't get mad, I get even. You got it?" she growled under her breath dangerously. My stomach quivered uneasily and my heart sped up but I nodded. Her head tilted like she was listening for something and then she smiled precociously.

"Good. Now where were we?" she asked, putting distance between us again by reclaiming her seat.

"I asked you about your childhood," I reminded her, although I had a feeling she already knew so I just played along. Her earlier display of hidden vehemence was just potent enough to give me a sense of danger but at the same time I knew I wouldn't be harmed as long as I heeded the rules she set in place. It was more of a simple request to me. I wondered if she had given it to everyone and they simply didn't listen or she just didn't trust anyone in the first place to make any sort of deals with them.

"Ah yes, my childhood. It was so fucking perfect," she began sardonically.

"You have to hand it to my parents. They were horrible people and even worse when it came to parenting. I grew up listening to them constantly fighting over who had to take care of me. They were both young when they had me so they didn't get their time to party. They struggled to find a job and get money and naturally having a kid on top of all that was stressful. I know it had to be hard but why did they take it out on me? Was it because I was a mistake? I still don't know, but the difference between now and then is that I don't give a fuck. I grew up taking care of myself. Anything I needed or wanted I obtained by myself, and in any way I could. As I got older I practically lived on the streets. It was better there than my own home. Even when those poor excuses for parents finally found suitable jobs I didn't stick around. I fought and stole and vandalized. I wasn't stupid enough to do drugs as there was one thing I really relied on, and that was my smarts. I outfoxed so many to become top dog on the streets. People were obligated to do whatever I asked. My rule was irrefutable. I had my own place above all of them until **he** showed up," she explained, her words full of disdain and loathing. I listened quietly, concern twisting my expression.

"I hated him for taking everything from me. He took my reputation, my gang, my place on top, and eventually my life," she confessed, standing abruptly and tossing back the chair. It hit the wall and tumbled over. She ran her hands through her hair and then covered her face. I stood to touch her back, ready to comfort her, but she tensed under my touch.

"Don't pity me. He gave me the power to end him and be the nightmare I wanted to be. I was the most frightening thing out there until I was back-stabbed and left for dead," she muttered, dropping her hands. All emotion left her voice now to be replaced with a surreal lack of anything. It was hollow and lifeless and it made me shrink away from her.

"W-what did he do to you? He couldn't have killed you. You're standing right here," I responded, trying to comprehend what she meant. She sneered and looked at me over her shoulder. Shadows played across her pale face.

"But he did kill me. He turned me into something worse than I already was. I think you know what. But there's really no need to even label it, do we? Because we all know this story ends with poor abused Jade murdering her parents and her supposed boyfriend then getting shipped off as a lunatic when all evidence didn't make sense yet they needed someone to blame. Everything I tell you is the truth, Vega. Nowhere in my story am I lying. Of course, you can consider what you want to. I'm sure the file explains how crazy I am for believing what I do, but it's really all up to you," she finished, her tone evening out. The tension in the room began to loosen and I felt like I could finally breathe again.

"It said you believed in the supernatural, that you thought you were a member of the undead. But it was counteracted with a simple dismissal that it's all just an act that gives you strength," I told her, seeing the notes in my head.

"Fucking idiots. All of them. They'll believe what they want to. The question is, do **you** believe me?" she inquired with interest, crossing her arms and waiting for me to reply.

"I do," I responded without hesitation. Deep down I felt like it couldn't possibly be true, but something told me otherwise. Besides, I had to hear the rest and if I didn't keep her talking I never would. It occurred to me that what I was being told couldn't be given to my mother. So then why was I even listening if it all turned out to be moot? I was curious, obviously. I didn't want to break Jade's trust, because I was afraid of what she would do to me and it was just plain wrong, but I did have a job to do. I could hear Jade out and then share it after everything was done. Maybe it would actually help her in the end and she could forgive me? I somehow doubted that but I shoved it aside. That was miles away so I didn't have to think on it now.

"Bullshit, you don't believe a fucking thing I've told you. I can see it in your eyes. It's ok. You're the only one not rejecting it so maybe there's room to persuade you?" she responded, coercive yet dangerously so. I stood and opened my mouth to end our session, but quick as lightning, she slammed me against the wall harshly. She pressed into me, baring her perfect pearly white teeth.

"You cut your finger recently. I can smell the blood. I've been ignoring it but you smell so good," she purred, her nose at my neck and right hand braced on the wall next to my head. I shuddered, scared, but also stupidly curious of what would happen next. Her hand gripped my injured one and brought it up to see which finger it was. She smiled when she saw the small but thick cut curving around my ring finger. She squeezed the wounded digit and I gasped when the pressure split the skin and blood oozed forth again. She groaned deeply and brought the finger to her full lips. I was too paralyzed to pull away. My breath hitched when her lips wrapped around the wound and her tongue lapped at it. A low moan left her when she slipped my finger out of her mouth. Her eyes were hazy and dilated, locked on my finger which she licked one last time, slowly like she was savoring it. As soon as she was done I yanked my hand out of hers. She chuckled quietly and her eyes turned on me while her left hand drifted up my arm.

"You taste good too," she mumbled, her nose going back to my neck. A brief brush of her teeth made me stiffen further. My voice was effectively lost for the time being.

"We've all been more than eager to sin and it feels alright until we pay the price," she murmured, filling the silence.

"W-what p-price did you pay?" I articulated to the best of my ability.

"One I may never be able to make up for," she answered cryptically. Suddenly she was gone and standing on the other side of the room, hugging herself like she might just fall apart. I took a moment to catch my breath and reevaluate the situation then I pushed off the wall to go to her. She visibly went rigid and a growl tore from her throat.

"Leave," she commanded. The force in that one word was enough. Despite not having to give up anything on myself I still wasn't relieved with the outcome. I left in a rush and made it back to my office, perturbed, and with a million contradictions. I always thought most people were telling the truth when I talked with them. Yes, I was pretty gullible in that sense, but usually the ones sharing felt compelled to tell me because my sociable personality helped them to realize I was there to help not hinder them. They needed someone to listen to them, someone to talk to, and I was that comfort. I'd like to think I served the same purpose for Jade, but I wasn't entirely sure. She was closed off despite being straightforward. I had a feeling that even when she was telling the truth there was so much more tied to it that she neglected to say.

She was so intense and tortured and lost to whatever it was thrashing inside her. I wasn't exactly sure I could call it a nonexistent supernatural creature but it was certainly something destructive and I desperately wanted to help her tame it. I fell into my seat and looked down at my hand, remembering the careful caress of her tongue on my skin, her lips soft around my finger. Her eyes seemed to gleam with pleasure. I was captivated as well as repulsed. I gasped in shock when I realized that the cut Jade had so eagerly enjoyed licking clean was sealed up again. I ran my other fingers over it several times before I was fully convinced that it had healed. I fell back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I had no idea what to believe now. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Monday**

My weekend was a total bust. I was looking forward to some relaxing days off but my mother couldn't take time off, Andre was busy with some chick he met, and all I could do was think about Jade any moment I had to myself. So, I tried to keep myself busy, but it was proving futile. I sat up late at night, running my fingers over my healed finger and trying to decide what was real and what was fake. Was I really going to believe in this? Jade had been just as truthful with me as I had been with her. I knew, I could tell.

Perhaps she showed me for the exact reason that it was so unreal that it was easier to deny it than to believe it. No matter how honest she was being it would never be taken seriously and therefore it would always be kept secret. The problem now was that the longer I thought about it, the more I began to believe it. Did Jade want me to see the truth or was I supposed to deny it like everyone else? There was only one way to find out and I wasn't going to wait for the next meeting. At my break I hunted Jade down. The supposed forever twenty young woman was lounging in a plush chair by the window soaking up sunlight like a lazy cat, lyrics spilling fluidly from her barely moving lips.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse," she sung quietly. The song flowed from her in a lilting cadence of sadness and what sounded like a hint of regret. I stopped to admire her voice as well as her flawless pale skin and thick dark hair that curled lively at her shoulders. She was perfect. I was shocked from my blatant staring by Jade who laughed.

"I know I look good but damn, you're burning holes staring at me like that, Vega," she muttered playfully. Geez, she could read me even with her eyes closed.

"Not that I'm complaining but aren't we supposed to meet up tomorrow? It's break now, even though I didn't hear your alarm. What the hell did you do with it anyway? Did you decide you could remember when your own break was?" Jade taunted, finally opening her eyes. The sun hit them just right, and suddenly, she had bright crystals for eyes.

"I-I um, I, yeah, I s-started to remember without it," I replied, wanting to face palm due to my lameness. She did point out what I wanted her to though. Jade's smirk curled and her eyes were hidden once more. How disappointing. I mean, in a purely, non-interested kind of way that-ah hell, who was I kidding? She was beautiful. She was more than alluring and every aspect of her, good and bad, seemed to just draw me in. My curiosity was sure to kill me someday, especially if I pursued Jade in that way.

"And our meeting? Did you want to add more days? You miss me? You can't get enough of me, can you?" she continued jokingly. I subconsciously rubbed my previously injured finger against my thumb and bit my lip.

"Jade, I need to speak with you. Now," I stated stiltedly. Her eyes flew open at my strained tone and her frown was back.

"Couldn't take the heat?" she questioned me in a deadpan.

"I think the problem might be that I can," I mumbled uncertainly. A look of realization crossed her face, then anger, then indifference, and then she was smiling easily again.

"I'm glad. I was starting to believe no one would take me seriously. There's nothing more reassuring than knowing that the world is crazier than you are," Jade responded lightly.

"Uh, shouldn't **we** be the crazy ones?" I asked her.

"No, because what I'm telling you is a fact and you accept it as the truth. It's the rest of the world that comes up with nonsense lies and reasoning that doesn't even come close. For a fee of childhood memories of the Vega variety I could share more with you," she proposed, sitting upright in the chair. Her crooked smirk drew me in again and I nodded.

"Then let's go," she agreed, standing to grab me by the waist and take me back to her room. She pushed me on her bed after shutting the door. She then dropped into the chair, sitting in it backwards.

"What was kid Vega like?" she inquired, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh, um, I remember having a pretty much normal life. We all got along well. We went places as a family and always ate together at dinner. We loved to spend spare time together even when my sister and I grew older. But then, my dad died and everything changed. We were broken in more ways than one. I practically nursed Trina back to mental stability and health which made me realize that I had a talent, a talent that I shared with my mother, so I asked to join her here and she agreed. Now here I am taking care of people who have lost their way," I shared. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"People who lost their way, yeah right. Do you see me as just another insignificant lost puppy you feel you need to find a home for?" she jeered.

"No, you don't need a home. You just need someone to tell you that you matter and that they care," I corrected her.

"And what, you think you can be that for me? I don't need **anyone** to help me. I don't trust anyone and I can't trust you either," she snarled, her emotions sporadic again. She threw the poor chair aside again and this time it broke against the wall. It was then I noticed the scratch marks all over the walls and floor. The sheets I sat on were slightly torn. What the hell happened?

"You're just like them. You think I'm some deranged goth freak with a penchant for the undead, that I'm dressing up for shits and giggles or just to feel like I fit in somewhere. It's those lame wannabe's that don't fit in, not me! I know what I am and I'm tired of being told I'm not!" she raged, slamming her fist against the wall. It cracked from the force and Jade pulled away with a severely bruised hand. I jumped up and rushed over to cradle the wounded hand carefully. I watched as she flexed, grunting in pain as it cracked and shifted back into alignment. The bruises disappeared until I held a perfectly working hand again.

"Holy shhhhoot! What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed, running my hand and fingers over hers, trying to look for any damage. Jade pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Tori, I need to tell you something," she muttered, preoccupied.

"What is it?" I asked her, feeling like what she had to tell me would be just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

"Those people I hurt…" she spoke in a fragment.

"Yes?" I coaxed her with a hand on her arm.

"I also used them before they were sent away," she finished. I was confused now.

"You used them?" I repeated, not understanding. She sighed and then grabbed my hand. It was the hand that had received her pleasurable attention not too long ago.

"Food is nothing compared to what I need, what I crave every day. I've only been lucky so far, trapped in here without proper nutrition. I have to get the fuck out of here. I have to escape before I die here and I **refuse** to die in this hell hole," she snarled, moving to grip my shoulders tightly. She must have seen my discomfort because she quickly let me go. I surprised us both when I yanked her back to me before she could distance herself. It was so tragic, learning everything that made Jade who she was. No one cared about her all this time and she spent every day frustrated and angry. I cupped her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"Hang on, Jade. I'll get you out of here. But for now, we have to carry on with what we're doing. We can't give anything away and I think it would really help you if you got rid of some of that anger you have bottled up. You need to talk about it and vent," I encouraged her. She nodded absentmindedly.

"You're right. I need to clear my head and find a way to get the fuck out of here. You'll help me, right?" she asked me, a note of desperation in her usually confident and flinty gaze. I nodded and offered her a smile.

"I'll do everything I can," I assured her. For the first time since meeting her Jade gave me a genuine smile.

"I wish I had known you before all this mess. I would have really liked you. Hell, I think I kinda do anyway," she admitted, her smirk returning but it was wavering.

"Just kinda?" I said with a tired laugh. She nodded.

"I can't want it. I can't want you. Even though I feel like you could be so much more I can't fully trust another person yet," she mumbled with a degree of sadness in her eyes.

"I agree that trust is hard to come by, but even if you don't trust me, I'll still be here for you. It's my job, yeah, but also, it's because I really do care," I told her with as much sincerity as I could. She sighed heavily and then pulled away from me.

"I've spent so long taking and consuming for my own gain, and for what? Because I was angry? Because I had a shitty life so far? The power I was given felt so good. It gave me the control I craved for so long. Finally I could be the one to tell people what to do. I could be the one to punish them for pissing me off. I could kill them if I so desired. Isn't that what I wanted?" she mused, the confusion, anguish, and melancholy plain on her face. She looked down at her hands and clenched them tightly.

"Is it?" I repeated, curious myself for the answer.

"No. All of that and I still feel incomplete. I'm not satisfied. I have all this power for that reason alone and I'm still unhappy. Why?" she growled the question in her frustration.

"The answer to that is something you'll have to find for yourself," I whispered, fighting myself from going to her. However, I didn't need to because suddenly she was in my arms and holding me firmly but with an air of an imminent breakdown. She tucked her head in the crook of my neck and silence fell. I let her find comfort, and when she had enough, she pushed me away towards the door.

"Get going. We'll meet up tomorrow," she mumbled roughly, voice raw. She turned away and fell into bed. I couldn't see her face but it must be as tortured as I was sure she felt. I stared three seconds more, sighed, and then did as she demanded and left. I would see her tomorrow, and maybe by then, she would have gotten herself together and thought up an escape plan. I knew I shouldn't be encouraging a dangerous predator to freedom, but I couldn't help answering to the call of the broken soul deep within Jade that was so battered and torn it felt nonexistent. But it was still there, fighting, and once it was restored I was sure Jade's outlook on life would take a turn for the better. First, we would have to get these meetings going. Baby steps.

* * *

**Tuesday, Thursday, Tuesday, Thursday**

Four days of groundbreaking meetings yet two weeks of interactions with Jade made me certain that she and I were becoming good friends. We were on the right track. The level of trust between us was something I never even achieved with other patients before. I think it was because Jade trusted me with everything she had. I was the only one she was able to give her all to and feel safe doing so while I gave back in equal amount, an exchange for an exchange. I had another meeting with her today, but first, I had to check in with my mother. She called me up and said she needed to talk, so I headed for her office. I entered and sat down with a smile but it slid off the moment I saw her expression. She looked calculative and a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Tori, have you been taking notes during your sessions with Jade?" she questioned. I fidgeted but shook my head.

"No. I felt that in order to get her to talk and open up to me I wanted the atmosphere to be less strict and friendlier. If I'm not taking notes then she forgets I'm analyzing her and it's more like a nice conversation between friends," I explained. Her brow raised at that and then she sighed.

"How are you going to turn in what you've learned then? We need to understand her just as much as you so that we can help," she replied, a little agitated.

"I promised her only I would know of her personal information," I whispered, afraid to tell her this for some reason.

"What?" she exclaimed, glaring at me.

"The point is I'm helping her just fine on my own. I mean, she's so relaxed now and she started talking to other patients without wanting to hurt them. She hasn't been chained up since I met her. We get along great and she's on the road to recovery so I don't see why you have to know anything about her," I refuted, defending Jade's privacy.

"Victoria Vega, you have no idea how serious this is, do you? This is why I keep telling you to never stray from formality. You make friends with these people and then when it doesn't turn out well everything goes to hell. You know better than this! And just by your words alone I know you feel more for Jade than is allowable. I'm sorry, but I can't let you continue to hold meetings with her," she stated. I jumped from my seat, affronted.

"What? No, mother, she needs me!" I implored. Anger flared in her expression before she stood up too.

"This has gone too far! I'll be sending someone to collect her and I want you out of here when they do! I'm serious, Victoria," she warned me. I ignored her and ran for the door. I had to get to Jade. I had to tell her before they got to her. I searched the rec room where she usually hung out but Cat told me she had gone back to her room so I rushed there. I practically fell through the door, half expecting my mother's goons to already be there. Jade launched to her feet, taken off guard. She looked ready to fight until she saw me.

"Fuck, a simple knock would have worked better than that. Do you **want** me to accidentally attack you?" she joked, walking over to stand in front of me. She was so at ease I hated to be the one to break it but she already noticed my stressed appearance and became concerned.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked me.

"My mother demanded that I tell her what I learned in our meetings. I refused and she threatened to transfer you out of here, probably to someone who could do a better job than me," I spat indignantly.

"I've never seen you so pissed off. Shit, you really do care," she commented with a careless laugh. I pulled my troubled gaze from the floor to look directly at her. Her own eyes seemed to harden in anger when she saw my expression. I couldn't keep my distance anymore so I pulled her into a desperate hug. She pushed at me at first but I just held on so she had no choice but to return it with a sigh of reluctance. Was Jade really as dangerous as she said she was? Or was it just a euphemism for she was a really bad person? Was she using this made up alias just to establish the power and control she never had without it? What was I supposed to believe? It seemed ridiculous to take what she said as fact because those things just didn't exist. But I also trusted Jade, which is why I told her I could understand her situation. I could believe what no one else could. I could do that for her. But was it real or had I fallen into her delusions with her, wanting so much for it to be true?

She might be very strong, have great senses, and a taste for blood, but none of it could be possible, right? The sun didn't bother her and as far as I knew she slept at a normal time so maybe she was nothing more than a good actress stuck in her fantasies? But then she had healed my finger unnaturally quick, as well as her own hand. I was sure it was as cracked as the wall she had punched. I was so confused, and to top it off, my mother was right. I had deviated from formality. The interactions between Jade and I were so informal I allowed her to tease me all the time without repercussion. She wasn't too touchy but I found she liked to nudge me or hold my hand. Sometimes she was so nice and sweet but other times she was salacious and seductive. She claimed it was just to mess with me but I wasn't so sure. Was I falling for her? Was I falling for a person labeled mentally unstable and was she returning my feelings? I didn't dare to consider that train of thought.

"Vega, there's a commotion in the hall. What the hell did you do?" she asked me, tightening her hold on me. I groaned at the sound of discord drawing near and pressed my face into her shirt, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I told you. She's coming to remove you," I mumbled sadly. A deep growl rumbled in her chest.

"I won't leave without a fight. I want to stay here…with you. No one has ever made me as happy as I am now, but you have. I want to be more than I am but I can't do that without you," she confessed in a very un-Jade like manner. I looked into her usually fierce and unyielding gaze to see that it had softened. Her hand came up to place on my cheek and I closed my eyes at her gentle touch.

"Then I'll always be there for you, Jade," I replied simply. My eyes flew open when her full lips were suddenly pressed to mine. Our eyes met, and while mine were filled with surprise, hers were smoldering warmly. They practically hypnotized me into tranquility and together our eyes closed, our lips taking over. She held me close and kissed me like I was the most important thing in the world to her. Her hand at my cheek moved to the back of my neck while the other pressed possessively to the small of my back. I reached up and weaved my fingers in her hair while I made sure every part of me touched her. I forgot that our time was almost up and instead felt like we could be in that moment forever. That is, until the door burst open. Jade pulled away and carefully pushed me behind her. My mother and three guards stood in the doorway.

"Victoria, what is the meaning of this? How could you disrespect me this way?" she demanded. I shrunk at her words, guilt flaring to life. Jade took my hand to keep me from giving in.

"Don't listen to her, Tori. You aren't doing anything wrong," she told me quietly.

"And you. You have no right to tell her what's right and wrong. We found you wandering the streets claiming to drink blood yet you were so starved you must have just been disoriented. You're an unstable mess and you dragged my daughter down with you," my mother snapped at her. Jade growled and took a step forward but the guards shifted, drawing our attention to them. They each held the standard police club and a gun was holstered at their hips.

"I'm telling you the truth! I've told **everyone** the truth! I'm not hiding anything! It isn't my fault if you don't believe me!" she shouted in agitation.

"Take her," my mother commanded the men. They nodded and advanced on Jade who crouched warily, ready to attack. One traded his club for a taser and lunged at Jade. She jumped away and into the attack range of a club. She ducked it and shoved me onto her bed so that I was out of the way. The third guard charged while she was busy and landed a blow to her stomach. She coughed and staggered back then yelped when the taser finally found its target. Another blow to the back and she was on her knees. Why didn't she fight back? If she was as strong as she said she was then how come she wasn't beating the crap out of them? I wanted to believe that her soft side kept her from violence, but maybe she really wasn't what she said she was. Maybe it really was all an act. But then again, she hadn't had a taste of blood since she took some from me. Her animosity and hostility afterwards was a drastic change to her usually uncaring calm. So where did I stand? Once again I asked myself as I watched them make sure Jade was thoroughly weakened before picking her up. They dragged her from the room and I raced after them, determined to stop them.

"No, wait!" I pleaded with my mother who trailed behind them.

"Victoria, go back to my office and stay there if you know what's good for you. I'll be in shortly to talk about the consequences of your actions," she stated tersely.

"No, I won't leave her," I stubbornly disagreed. In response, my mother had a guard drag me forcefully back to her office. He tossed me in and shut the door. I rolled my eyes. Did they really think a door would stop me? I swung it open to meet the broad back of the security guard. I thought up a quick plan, remembering the day Jade taught me how to knock people out using a mere nerve. I jumped on the guard's back and he cried out in surprise, but before he could do anything, my hand swiftly pinched the required nerve and he crumpled under me. I brushed my hair out of my face, pushed myself to my feet, and then ran down the hall as fast as I could. They were most likely going out the back way so I pushed myself faster. I got there right when she was heading out.

"Stop!" I screamed at them. They all did so out of shock but my mother quickly hurried them along. Jade raised her head at my voice and looked at me. I offered her a smile which she returned tiredly. I ran forward and pushed my mother out of the way. I reached out a hand for Jade but one of the guards intercepted me just in time to shove me back so hard I hit the wall at an angle and fell to the floor. A deep, angry, snarl cracked through the air and then the guards were forcefully thrown off Jade. She crouched down next to me and touched a hand to my face, her thumb brushing my cheek.

"Are you ok?" she inquired in concern. I nodded and then my eyes widened at the guard behind her. She saw my expression, spun around, and sent a solid punch to his stomach, making him double over. She then slammed her fist into his face and he was effectively knocked out cold. The other guard ran at her and raised his club but she caught it before it could make contact. She yanked it from his grip and then used it to knock him sprawling to the ground. She dropped the club and turned on my mother next.

"Guards, security breach at the back entrance," my mother yelled into a radio. The confirmation came through the static. Jade took a step toward her and she stumbled back in response.

"You're lucky you're Tori's mother. If you weren't, I would have already killed you," she threatened. My mother was pale now but she still stood her ground. Jade moved to pick me up and then fixed my clothes.

"Well, are you coming with me?" she asked, gazing hopefully into my eyes. I opened my mouth to reply when a deafening gunshot made us both jump but only Jade cried out in pain. She grabbed at her torso but managed to push me behind her, shielding me from any harm even though she was the target.

"She's disabled ma'am. Shall I shoot to kill?" the newly arrived security guard questioned my mother. She only nodded, reserved.

"No!" I screamed, moving to stop them, but Jade held me back. The gun went off and Jade took it straight on. She swayed on the spot and then collapsed, bright red blood seeping through her shirt. They shot her in the stomach and now directly in the heart.

"Jade!" I screamed, falling to my knees and holding a hand to the wounds. It was no use, but I couldn't just let her die. The two security guards grabbed me and forced me to my feet. I fought and screamed and tried to get loose but they effortlessly dragged me away from her. By the time they reached my mother I grew desperate. I bit the hand holding me captive as hard as I could, drawing blood. His reaction was to bash me across the face with the back of his hand. My lip slit from the blow and knocked me senseless. I fell to the ground, finding it too hard to get up right away. I took a moment to gather my wits and opened my eyes just in time to see a drop of blood hit the floor by my hand. I looked up to see Jade standing right in front of me, another drop of blood falling from her chin. We all gaped at her. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She darted forward so quick one guard already died of a broken neck, his bones shattering in a sound that made me cringe. She then grabbed the other guard, yanked him around so that she had a clear view of his neck and then opened her mouth to strike. Sharp fangs on the top and bottom rows of her teeth glinted in her mouth, curved and deadly. I had never seen them before, but there they were. She plunged them into the man's throat and tore into it. Blood poured and Jade drank with an expression of total satisfaction. She dropped the drained body and stretched out, like a cat waking up after a long nap. She pulled up her shirt and my eyes fell to the gunshot wound which forced out a bullet and then closed up. I stared in amazement but Jade just plucked at her shirt to allow the second bullet that had entered her heart to drop to the floor too.

"Jade…" I whimpered, awed and frightened by her. All I could think was that she really was telling the truth all along. She had been telling the honest truth but treated it so insignificantly that it devalued it. But here she stood, a survivor of a fatal gunshot wound. She had moved so fast, and her fangs, they cut into flesh like it was butter. I looked to my mother to see she had fainted against the wall. I looked back at Jade, unable to move. Her eyes glowed with energy and power. They flicked down to me and then her smirk returned.

"No one treats you like that and gets away with it," she stated evenly. She moved to crouch next to me, the movement fluid. Her hand came up and I flinched away. Her eyes softened a little and then she continued, her thumb brushing my split lip with care. Her brows pulled down in anger and I could feel the raw emotion radiate from her, but then it disappeared as fast as it came. She took my chin in her hand and leaned in.

"Run away with me, Victoria. We can leave this place behind and no one will bother us. Just me and you," she whispered, her lips brushing mine once. Her presence soothed me as well as scrambled my thoughts. All I wanted was her. I would gladly run away with her, but, I couldn't. What was I thinking? I shook my head sadly. Jade sighed but nodded. She cradled my face in her hands and brought her lips to my forehead instead. I looked at her one last time and then she was gone in the blink of an eye, the back door hanging open with her exit. Tears welled in my eyes and then I was openly crying, the clear liquid dripping off the end of my nose to mix with the red staining the white tiled floor.

* * *

**Tuesday**

The mess at the institute was cleaned up and effectively brushed under the rug the minute my mother woke from her stupor. Anyone who even had an inkling of what happened that day was warned never to speak of it again. It was as if nothing ever happened. Jade was written up as a transfer and that was the end of that. I spent most of my days off duty, refusing to talk to my mother and comforting Cat who cried over Jade's absence. It broke my heart when she said she didn't even get to say good bye. It was a testament to just how sneaky Jade could be when one day I came in and Cat was just as happy as always. She said Jade visited her last night and gave her the good bye she had wanted. She really did have a soft spot for the redhead. That also brought to my attention that Jade was still hanging around. Why hadn't she left yet? I felt like I knew the answer but I didn't want to accept it. I went home to spend the rest of my days lounging around my apartment. Today would have been my next meeting with Jade.

"Ugh, I have to stop thinking about her!" I reprimanded myself, holding a hand to my face while I hunched over on the couch.

"Awww, now what fun would that be?" her voice answered me from the darkness. I jumped and looked around but I couldn't see her.

"Jade?" I questioned hesitantly. There was a knock at the window and I got up to see that she was out on the fire escape, looking into the opened window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her like she was crazy. I glanced out at the dark city behind her and then focused on her shadowy face. She shifted so that I could see her better. Her eyes held a roguish glint and her smirk revealed her deadly weapons.

"I came to see you of course," she replied, leaning on the windowsill.

"Why? Why don't you just escape before they find you?" I wondered. Her cocky expression lessened and then turned into something sad.

"I missed you," she muttered, eyes downcast. She leaned in but she was deflected from getting any closer. It was then I knew what was holding her back.

"You can come in," I told her. She smiled and then stepped inside on silent feet. She hesitated from getting any closer to me though. She raised a hand and opened her mouth but then shook her head and turned away.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, choking on the very fear I claimed to not feel. She laughed and then advanced on me so suddenly that taking a step back was an automatic action.

"I can tell that you are, but its fine. I get it. The fact that you still let me in even if you're scared reminds me why I even took an interest in you in the first place," she remarked, brushing a hand over my bare arm. I shivered and her eyes found mine. Her hand lifted higher to push my hair back affectionately. She was so close now. My body was stuck between running and getting lost in all she had to offer.

"I came to ask you one last time if you wanted to run away with me," she began.

"Jade, I-" I tried to say, but her finger pressed to my lips, silencing me.

"No, listen to me," she requested. I nodded and her finger left my lips. She sighed and then pulled me closer with her arms around my middle. My hands gripped her shoulders. She rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. She breathed me in as I relaxed in her embrace.

"I love you, Victoria. I want to always be with you, but if that isn't what you want then I'll understand. I won't like it, but I'll understand. I would do anything for you, and if that means leaving you alone, then I will. I just thought I should try one last time," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. I strengthened my grip on her, feeling the tears gathering in my eyes. I couldn't rush into this but I also didn't want to reject her and hurt her either. I didn't know what to do. My distress seemed to be apparent because suddenly Jade was kissing me with fervor. She pressed into me while her hands stroked my body and her lips commanded mine. I groaned into her mouth when her tongue slipped in to tangle with mine. Both our breaths grew frantic and a whimper left Jade, the vulnerable sound making me stop and pull away.

"I can't leave yet. I need to know I won't lose you. Please, Victoria. Please tell me you'll always be mine," she mumbled, her lips now at my neck. I tilted my head to give her more room and groaned when her tongue met my skin. She pressed kisses up to my jaw and then a soft one on my lips before she gazed into my eyes again.

"I'll always be yours. You won't ever lose me and I'll be more than happy to go with you. I love you, Jade," I answered breathlessly. She smiled that loving, genuine, smile and then our lips were connected again. I pulled away from her only to take her by the hand and invite her into my room. She pushed me on the bed impatiently and yanked at my clothes. Her hands met my bare skin in no time and her fingers worked their way over muscle and flesh with enough pressure to massage but not bruise. The sensation had me sinking into a cloud of pleasure. She turned her attention to her own clothes and prepared to remove them but I quickly did the honors. I stripped her bare as quickly as I could and then rolled us over so I was on top. I kissed her hard and nipped at her lip then dragged my tongue over her jaw to her neck where I bit down firmly. She arched under me and her fingers dug into my back.

She growled and shoved me over, baring her teeth at me. I thought she was seconds away from tearing into me but instead she kissed me passionately. Her hands stayed gentle and even when she finally moved lower she took me carefully yet with purpose. She whispered her devotion and love for me in my ear while she worked me higher into ecstasy. Nothing but moans and cries of pleasure left my mouth in return. Soon I was gritting my teeth and clinging to her as I submitted to my climax. She grinned triumphantly down at me and I smiled in content back at her. I brushed a hand over her face and then traced her partly open mouth. She panted her clearly worked up arousal while I took a moment to marvel at her sharp teeth. The small fangs at the bottom were nothing compare to the elongated canines matching their place at the top. Jade took my hand by the wrist and trailed her nose along the inside. She inhaled and then exhaled with a groan.

I nudged her over, suddenly impatient, and pinned her then slowly worked down her body, covering every part of her pale skin that I could find with kisses. She trembled under me and moaned her approval. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted her. My hand slid down her toned stomach to begin the task of pleasuring her. The moment I began she hissed encouragement to go faster, to take her harder. I listened to her orders and was treated with a throaty moan in return when she finally hit her release. I wasn't done though. I braced myself on the bed and arranged for our legs to fall in between each other's. Then I began to rock into her, rolling my hips to meet hers when she responded in kind. She yanked me down into a messy kiss, her hands gripping my hair. I bucked and rubbed my body on hers and she threw her head back to moan louder. We were both close again when our movements grew frantic. I was breathing heavily but Jade's jaw was wired shut.

"Don't," I whispered in her ear. I wanted to tell her not to hold back but that one word was all I could manage. I kissed her tense jaw and it unlocked under the affection. Her hands grabbed my backside to steady me and then she pressed us together, slow and drawn out. I was seconds from coming when her teeth tore into my shoulder. The shock of pain raced down my spine and made me cry out with my unexpected release. She growled her own release against my bloody skin as she followed me into bliss. We both shuddered through an aftershock and then Jade laid me down on the bed so that she could properly tend to the bite she inflicted. She cleaned me up quickly and then returned to my mouth to kiss me lazily, our tongues dancing. The metallic taste of blood coated my mouth by the time she disconnected the kiss.

"We can leave in the morning," she whispered huskily in my ear. I nodded and wrapped her in my arms.

"But the sun…" I muttered. She chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"It doesn't bother me. Starvation is the real killer among most of us. I had been taking from the caretakers and some patients this whole time but it had to be small and unnoticeable. To make them forget I had to entrance them. I was slowly using more energy than I was getting back. It's a good thing I left when I did," she answered, revealing what I had been wondering for some time now.

"Then in that case, let's go in the morning," I confirmed. She smiled and held me close. I curled up next to her and drifted off to sleep. I didn't know what the future would bring by running away with Jade, but I just knew it would be more than I could ever imagine.

* * *

**Monday...Tuesday…Wednesday...Thursday…Friday…Saturday...Sunday...**

I don't know how much time has passed but I do know that my old life back at the mental institute was far behind me. Even though I left with Jade I still went back under multiple disguises to check in on everyone there. Cat actually got better and moved in with Robbie. I knew they had more than friendship between them. Andre took my place at the top and my mother, well, yes she was hurting over the fact that I chose Jade over her but the letter I sent her was my last confession of everything I felt. It explained my fears, hopes, sadness, disappointment, and anger. It explained why I left and why I was never coming back. I could only hope she could understand and move on eventually.

That was all I could really ask for. It was up to her if she wanted to share the reason for my absence with anyone else. I also visited Trina once in a while, to make sure she was still okay. She was fine. Most days I spent wandering and going on adventures with Jade. Tonight we were perched on the roof of the very building Jade had fought to take control of in the past. It was her old gang's place and we were here to take it back. She glanced to me and I nodded. We both leaped off our perch to crash through the skylight and land in a shower of glass below, scattering the guys thrown off by our entrance. We had splintered the table they were sitting at in the process and made a mess of the poker game that had been in progress.

"I'm sorry, did we come at a bad time?" Jade spoke up with her smirk in place. The men each showed their distaste by arming themselves with bats and all manner of blunt objects.

"You'll have to do better than that," she scoffed with an unimpressed shake of her head. I smiled next to her. One of them decided to try his hand and swung at me with his fist alone. I let the attack strike my jaw without a reaction to it, showing that it was a useless attempt as well as put on a show for Jade. Pain was pleasure for us now and we lived for it. I heard Jade growl haughtily at me under her breath, her arousal heightening at my casual brush off. The man gaped at me before trying again. This time I caught his fist easily and broke it in my grip with a dark chuckle. I threw him to the floor and placed my boot on his face, still holding his arm back at an uncomfortable angle.

"Jade?" I asked her, waiting to see what she wanted to do with him. She eyed me with a heated gaze and then crossed her arms, scanning the crowd of now fearful men who whispered her name in a mix of terror and recognition. It seemed she was still spoken of around here.

"Don't kill him. Give him something to remind him who's boss from now on," she ordered. I nodded and wrenched his arm out of place. He howled and I stepped off him so that he could crawl away pathetically.

"Anyone else?" Jade challenged, raising her arms. A huge heavily built man entered at that moment and glared at Jade.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded. He looked like nothing more than a brute. We both knew that he was the leader. Jade's eyes narrowed at him.

"Hey, Tiny. Long time no see," she greeted with a nod in his direction.

"Jade West. Looking as weak as ever," he replied, walking in further and making everyone else file out in a hurry. They knew when a fight was brewing when they saw one.

"Stop right there you cowards. I want to show you how a real leader takes over," Jade snarled, baring her teeth. The brute of a man responded the same way, showing off his less intimidating scowl. He charged with a war cry that Jade easily sidestepped. I hopped away from his wildly swinging fist and then stepped back in to cripple him with a jab to his gut. Jade jumped in when he faltered and unleashed a series of blows that eventually knocked him off his feet. He struggled to right himself only to get his knee broken backwards by my swift kick. He screamed and fell over but Jade caught him by the neck.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm," she hissed. She spun him around, held his chin up, and tore out his throat as well as broke his neck when both hands pulled in opposite directions. He fell heavily to the floor, his blood spreading underfoot. Silence grew thick and then the men were on their knees pleading with Jade to spare them. She laughed and gestured for me. I walked over and she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You'll answer to me and her. No one else. And if any of you even think of trying to back stab me like that asshole did then I'll be sure to drain your worthless bodies dry. Do you understand or will I have to make it clear to you?" Jade announced. They all mumbled an affirmative.

"Good, now get out of my sight," she commanded. They all pushed and shoved to get out, leaving Jade and I alone.

"Have you ever had control over people yet?" she asked me with a devilish smirk.

"No, but it sounds pretty fun," I answered, just as deviously.

"Oh, it is. But for now, I think we should let these cowards calm down while we have some time to ourselves. What do you think?" she persuaded, holding me flush against her. I purred and kissed her deeply.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day," I answered in a sultry groan.

"Better than this?" she inquired, moving to kiss my neck.

"Way better than this," I confirmed with a nod. She smiled and led me out the door in a hurry. We traveled down the hall and entered a room that Jade said had been hers in the past. She slammed the door shut and then wasted no time bringing me into a passionate kiss that was rough but didn't lack the love she had for me. I returned it as we pawed at each other's body and prepared to get lost in bliss. Once we were both bare I pinned her on the bed.

"You deserve to be punished for distracting me out there. You tease," Jade growled appreciatively. A cocky smile lit up my face and I groaned at her nails raking down my back. I rubbed against her in pleasure.

"That's why I do it. Besides, it isn't my fault you're easily distracted. It's yours," I mumbled in response, grunting when she flipped us over suddenly. She snarled and sunk her teeth in my shoulder, biting down hard. The sharp pain lanced at my nerves but sent a pleasant shock of arousal down my spine and caused heat to pool between my thighs. It was a trait that came with my newly acquired body, but I wasn't complaining. Jade couldn't get enough of it.

"Then give me all you've got," she demanded. So, I returned the pain by digging my nails in her hips while she began rocking into me. Her mouth left my shoulder and I brought her into a deep kiss, excited to taste blood while we made love. This was my new life. I didn't think it would ever be like this, or that I would enjoy it so much, standing from my position back as a caretaker in an institute for the mentally unstable. But the minute I met Jade I knew my life would never be the same. Jade had spent more than enough time stuck in my world and now it was time for me to live in hers. I had to admit, it was starting to look like a lot of fun. With Jade by my side, how could it not?


End file.
